The present invention relates to a universal load-handling device to be used with a (ground-based) industrial truck, particularly a storage and retrieval device, for picking up or delivering pallet-loading goods, in a palletless manner, from a transfer space or to a transfer space, in particular a rack-storage space, wherein each of the loading goods typically weighs up to 500 to 1500 kg, or is heavier. The invention further relates to a method for palletlessly picking up pallet-loading goods from a transfer space by means of the universal load-handling device.